Moments in Leaf
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Drabble 6 up, NejiTen. A drabble collection with my four favorite Naruto pairings! NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku.
1. NejiTen, Moonlight Surprise

Drabble One: Her Appearance and His Greeting

Pairing: Neji x Tenten

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The wind blew wispily throughout the cold air and onto her body. She was perched very precariously on the muddy green grass just inches away from tumbling in the pond, her bare feet dipping into the pond water and swaying back and forth at an incredibly slow pace as if trying to savor every drop of water making contact with her feet. Her palms lay flat on the damp, moist green grass as her fingers ran through the blades nicely and with care as if soothing the grass blades and attempting to put them to sleep, as a mother would do to a baby. Her body was sheltered by a light pink sundress with a sky blue ocean scene at the bottom, a lemon yellow sun setting above the beautifully made water imprinted on her sundress. Unlike always, her hair was free from its two twin buns atop her head, the brunette locks flowing in the icy wind like a leaf floating across a pond. She lacked face makeup, but she did have a small aquamarine beaded bracelet surrounding her left wrist. She was dressed like this because she knew he'd be coming here tonight, as he did every night.

He sensed someone's chakra as he slowly stepped to the sparkling pond, noticing a familiarness in it. _Is that...Tenten?_ Neji asked himself mentally as he stuck his hands into his shorts pockets and casually strode over to Tenten. "Tenten?" he asked the presence. "Is that you?"

The weapons mistress gently turned her head in the Hyuuga's direction. "Hai...why are you here?"

"I come here every night...it's a good place to unwind." Neji responded matter-of-factly.

"Really?" his teammate questioned. _I knew it!!!_

"Yeah...wow..." Neji responded as he turned his head to face Tenten, looking with all attention on his friend. The "wow" was unintentional, but it slid out of his mouth like water would slide out of someone's hand.

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

"Wow...Tenten...you...you look nice." Neji complimented, trying with all of his Hyuuga might to hold back a flush. "Why...why are you dressed up like this?"

"Oh, well...just in case I see someone special here..."

Neji scowled on the inside. _Someone special? Does Tenten like someone? Oh wait, why should I be concerned?_

"So, Tenten...who's the someone special?"

"Neji?" she asked quietly, as if talking to a young baby.

"Hai?"

"Y-you really want to know the someone special?"

"Err...sure."

Tenten suddenly blinked once and smiled subtly but beautifully. "Neji...the someone special...is you."

"R-really? I'm the-." he started, but his statement was interrupted with a simple yet heart stopping kiss delivered from his teammate. Tenten gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Neji store into space with more emotion in his eyes than normally...until his shock was over and he equally gently kissed her in return.

"Tenten, you do know you interrupted me?" Neji asked.

Tenten flushed, her brown orbs bugging out at him as if they were a pair of binoculars. "Oh...sorry..."

Neji then kissed her lips gently and quickly once more. "I never said I was _rudely _interrupted."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**So? Did you all like Drabble 1? Please review and tell me what I can improve on! I didn't like the ending, personally, but I thought it was **_**somewhat **_**cute! I know this drabble was pretty much all fluff, and if you read my bio it says I'm not a good combiner of NejiTen and fluff. Well, it was hard writing this because of that, and I'm proud of myself!! Next drabble will be ShikaIno or SasuSaku. Put in your review which one of the two you want me to do next!!**


	2. SasuSaku, Less Than Nothing

1Drabble Two: Less Than Nothing

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Annoying. Useless. Disruptive. The previous three words describe what Haruno Sakura felt was Uchiha Sasuke's opinion on her. Good-for-nothing. Purposeless. Irritating. The pink-haired kunoichi gazed into the pond below her. Her team's meeting place was on a small bridge which had a beautiful view of the pond water underneath. Hatake Kakashi had announced a group meeting this morning, and Haruno Sakura was normally the first to arrive at group meets.

The Haruno looked into the water as if the solution to every problem in the world was inside the sparkling, flowing pond. The answer to why Sasuke felt that Sakura was nothing but a hindrance. Sakura had always figured that Sasuke hated her. But why? Sure, she was irritating at times to the Uchiha when she was younger and more inexperienced, but now she tried with everything to protect and sacrifice for her teammates. Sakura respected, admired, and loved Sasuke. Why couldn't he accept the fact that she was trying to deter less?

As the Uchiha stepped up to the meeting place, he was unsurprised to see Sakura. She was always first there, after all, and the Uchiha always followed. Sakura, failing to notice that the Uchiha was straight behind her, mumbled in a whimper, "Why does Sasuke-kun hate me?"

The Uchiha cocked a brow at this. Hate her? He'd never hated her...where did she conclude to that?

"I'm not a hindrance any more...I think Naruto and Kakashi-sensei have noticed my hardworking efforts to take more part in things...but why doesn't Sasuke-kun notice? Why does he see me as less than nothing? It's...I..." Sakura let a tear gently fall down her open yet shaking eyeball.

Suddenly, Sakura felt something wrap their arms around her waist from behind. As the Haruno turned, slightly startled to see who was there, a flush couldn't hide from the Uchiha's orbs.

"Sakura...I don't hate you. And I don't think you're a hindrance," Sasuke told Sakura gently.

"B-but why do you always act like it?"

"I only do it so nobody knows how I really feel about you, Sakura." Sakura struck a sad yet quizzical look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun, w-what do you see me as?" Sakura asked.

"I love you Sakura, and nothing can change that." With this, the Uchiha pulled his pink-haired teammate into a gentle kiss that lasted for what seemed like eternity, while in reality only being a few minutes.

"You are not less than nothing, Sakura, you are more than everything."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Eh, I don't think it's anywhere NEAR as well-written as my NejiTen drabble. But it's a drabble, so I can have as many as I want, so I don't need to rewrite any!! Ya-HOO!! Well anyway, next is either ShikaIno or NaruHina. Eh, you can say in your review which one you want, alright? Arigato!!**


	3. ShikaIno, I Have a Secret

Drabble Three: I Have a Secret

Pairing: Shikamaru x Ino

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Asuma-sensei, not ANOTHER stupid team get-together!!" Ino cried as she pouted in between her two teammates. Asuma just chuckled.

"Come on Ino, get over it. This team needs to learn better teamwork."

Ino shouted, "US?! But we work as a team PERFECTLY!!"

Asuma smirked. "Yeah, but exactly how well do you guys get along? Now come on, you three."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

As soon as Team 10 arrived at the restaurant, everyone ordered and then their food came. The group decided they should start a conversation.

"So...what's up?" Chouji asked, gobbling down his barbeque.

"Nothing much...oh, guys, be right back. Gotta use the bathroom," Asuma announced.

"Yeah, and I need more ketchup for my fries. Be back in a minute," Chouji said.

Asuma and Chouji left then, leaving Shikamaru and Ino alone. Shikamaru, who wasn't really the talkative type, just sat there waiting for Asuma and Chouji to return.

"So...Shikamaru?" Ino asked. "How are you?"

Shikamaru just nodded. "I'm good."

"I have a secret, Shikamaru," Ino grinned.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Yeah, don't you want to hear it?" Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"What is it, troublesome woman?"

"I love you, Shikamaru!!" Ino yelled, a bit loudly, but whatever...

Shikamaru flushed. What was he to say other than the truth... "I love you too, Ino."

Ino jumped up and screamed, "YAY!! Shikamaru loves me!! Shikamaru loves me!!" Shikamaru just sat there grinning, and blushing a bit.

And, as they hid in the corner, Asuma and Chouji high-fived.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**That drabble took literally about three minutes to write, lol!! Anyways, I'm gonna update some other fics soon, too!! So please check back for updates!! Bye!! Back to listening to Cascada!!**


	4. NaruHina, Rumor Has It

Drabble Four: Rumor Has It

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

**These drabbles usually take about five minutes to write, so I figured why not add another drabble to my drabble collection, Moments in Leaf!? So, here's a NaruHina drabble for MIL. Enjoy!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

It was a calm, warm day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was out, and it seemed like there wasn't a sad face in the whole of the village. However, Hyuuga Hinata's near-crying eyes were totally different.

She was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen, eating her ramen sadly. She had heard a rumor that Naruto and Sakura were dating. Of course, loving Naruto with all of her heart, Hinata wasn't too happy at this.

As expected, she noticed Naruto prancing towards Ichiraku Ramen, a big grin on his face. "One large miso ramen, Ayame-san!!" he cheered as Ayame nodded and granted his wish.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!!" Naruto cheered. "You look sad. What's wrong?"

Hinata shook her head. "I-it's nothing, Naruto-k-kun..."

Naruto looked at her. She was almost crying. "It's not nothing, Hinata-chan!! You can tell me!!"

Hinata looked sadly at Naruto. "Rumor has it you're dating Sakura..."

Naruto looked shocked. "Her? We're just really close friends. I love someone else...!"

Hinata looked at him. "W-who?" However, Naruto's response made Hinata's heart skip a beat from joy.

Naruto suddenly gently pushed his lips to hers. "_Rumor has it, _Hinata, that I love _you _and nobody else."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**That took five minutes to write, what did I tell you?! Ee!! That one was really kawaii, wasn't it?! Well, I promised I'd do one chapter for each story (other than Doujutsu) before starting any new ones, and all I need to update is Konoha School Musical, He Left Me, and Poison!! Look out, world!!**


	5. ShikaIno, Could It Be You

**Moments in Leaf**

**Moonlight Music Mistress**

**NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina**

**Rated T**

Hi :) how are you guys? Well, I'm thrilled to say that I've completed another chapter (in about 5, 10 minutes time) of Moments in Leaf. I never know what couple to do, so I ask someone in the house to pick a number between 1 and 4. Well, my father picked the number that meant I would do a ShikaIno drabble, so here you go! *BTW, these drabbles have nothing to do with each other. Meaning, the ShikaIno drabble "I Have a Secret" doesn't have anything to do with this one.) Well, R&R! :)

---

Could It Be You?

---

Yamanaka Ino was stumped. Beyond stumped. She was super-duper uber mega stumped.

She was sitting under a tree, trying to figure something out. Somebody had been leaving bright roses, a different color each day, at her doorstep. Ino knew immediately that she had a secret admirer, but this secret admirer seemed to be tricky and smart. Each bouquet of roses had a note tied to it to help Ino figure out who it could be.

The note on the first bouquet, with green roses, said,

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Ice cream is sweet_

_But nothing like you_

The note on the second bouquet, with pink roses, said,

_The most lovely songs that were ever written_

_Are touching, this is true_

_But none of them compare to the beautiful_

_Melodies of you_

And the final note, with red roses, said,

_Every time I open a book_

_I read it cover to cover_

_But I'd rather read the words off your lips_

_If you could be my lover_

Ino didn't know where to begin. What could it mean? She'd gone through every possible theory.

She'd even gone through a nonsensical theory that couldn't possibly be true.

The first bouquet of green roses had a poem about ice cream. Shikamaru's favorite flavor of ice cream was mint chocolate chip, which is green.

The second bouquet of pink roses had a poem about music. The song "Pink" by Aerosmith was Shikamaru's favorite song.

And the third bouquet, with red roses, had a poem about books. Shikamaru's favorite book was Red Storm Rising.

Ino shook her head. That couldn't be true. So she moved on.

From behind another tree, Shikamaru sighed. Would she ever figure out it was him?

---

**I liked that one. Was it too long? Tell me what you thought about it: whether you thought it was too long, bad, good, crappy, okay, whatever! Thanks :)**


	6. NejiTen, Broken Senses

Moments in Leaf

Neji x Tenten, Shikamaru x Ino, Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura

Hey! I felt like writing something, but I really don't have much inspiration right now. So…yeah. Here comes another short little drabble! This time, it's NejiTen.

* * *

Neji had always had acute senses. It was what he was well-known for. He was a Hyuuga prodigy, right? That meant that he had keen senses, especially with his eyesight.

How come, then, he couldn't seem to register the fact that Gai-sensei and Lee were trying to get him and Tenten to have a team dinner with them?

It wasn't like he was doing something very important. Really, he was only sparring with his female teammate. That's about as normal as you'll get in Neji's world. Sparring was his life, and Tenten was a good partner. She gave him a challenge. She allowed him to practice his techniques without complaining. End of story.

All the time, Gai-sensei and Lee had called the two of them to stop sparring for a team meeting or something of the sort. Neji had always immediately heard them. Or saw them, for that matter. It was hard not to, with those green jumpsuits.

But today, Neji was, I daresay, distracted. He couldn't hear them calling him, nor could he see them.

He was too focused on watching Tenten and listening to the sound of her voice as she talked with him about their sparring.

It happened to be the first day Tenten had shown up at training without her buns in her hair.

'_You're breaking my senses. I can't see anyone but you.'_

* * *

Yeah…I didn't like that. At all. But that's okay! Hahaha. It just goes to show you, children, that even Hyuugas can find people attractive.


End file.
